Fall For You
by juicieCullen
Summary: Bella und Edward gehen seit einigen Jahren getrennte Wege, was Alice so gar nicht passt. Der Gewinn von Konzerttickets im Radio scheint ihr die perfekte Lösung die beiden wieder zusammen zu bekommen.


Song:

Secondhand Serenade – Fall for you

Charaktere:

Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper

Edward PoV & Bella PoV

Altersempfehlung:

12

Zusammenfassung:

Sie waren früher einmal so perfekt zusammen. Alice ist sich sicher, dass sie es auch wieder sein können. Und sie ist überzeugt, wenn die beiden betroffenen Parteien nichts dafür tun, muss man dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen.

Anmerkung:

1) In diesem One Shot geht es weniger um den gesamten Songtext, vielmehr habe ich mich auf den Vers „Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you – over again" bezogen.

Kein direkter Bezug auf das bestehende Video.

2) Ich habe zu der Acoustic-Version geschrieben, wollte euch die andere aber nicht vorenthalten. Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Album-Version alle hören könnt, da sie nicht in jedem Land verfügbar ist.

3) Mir gehört weder Twilight noch Fall For You

* * *

[Prologue]

Edward

„Ich habe etwas für dich", meine kleine Schwester sprang freudig auf mich zu, direkt in meine Arme.

„Erzähl mir mehr", forderte ich sie auf.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie etwas für mich hatte, wenn ich zu Besuch kam – was wegen der bestehenden Umstände selten war. Sie liebte einkaufen zu sehr. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für andere.

„Es ist leider nur eine, aber ich hoffe, dass du es trotzdem magst und hingehst."

„Von was sprichst du?" fragte ich glucksend, nun doch neugierig geworden.

Alice hielt mir in dem Moment ein kleines Stück Papier unter die Nase. Schnell las ich, was darauf stand.

„Ist das dein ernst? Du gibst mir eine Konzertkarte für Secondhand Serenade? Warum gehst du nicht selbst?" Das war großartig. Ich liebte diese Musik und das wusste meine Schwester auch. Aber sie mochte sie auch.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck fiel ein bisschen. „Ich kann nicht." Und schon grinste sie wieder. „Jazzy und ich haben was geplant für das Wochenende. Also... nimmst du sie?"

Ich schnappte die Karte aus ihrer Hand. „Keine Frage." Schnell steckte ich sie sicher in meine Jackentasche. „Wie kommt es, dass du nur eine hast?"

„Radiogewinnspiel. Die haben einen Fehler gemacht, aber ich konnte sie dazu bringen, mir wenigstens eine zu geben."

Bella

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Das ist so toll!"

Alice und ich lagen uns in den Armen und wiederholten immer wieder dieselben Worte. Wir hatten beide sowohl mit unserem Haustelefon, als auch unseren beiden Handys bei diesem Radiosender angerufen, um bei dem Gewinnspiel für Konzerttickets für unseren Lieblings-Schmuse-Sänger teilzunehmen. Das Ergebnis war, dass Alice tatsächlich auf ihrem Mobiltelefon durchgekommen war und wir nun am kommenden Wochenende zusammen auf dieses Konzert gehen könnten.

„Alice!" rief ich aus. „Wir werden John sehen! John Veseley!"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie nicht minder aufgeregt. „Das wird so genial!"

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mit Jasper gehen möchtest?" fragte ich verständnisvoll.

Jasper war Alices Langzeitfreund und ich fände es nicht fair, sollte ich mich dazwischen drängen, nur weil ich auf diesen Sänger stand. Es wäre sicher auch schön für die beiden, zusammen zu gehen, zumindest für Alice.

„Du kennst doch Jasper. Er würde es niemals so sehr genießen können, wie wir. Er würde es uns beiden viel mehr gönnen."

Ich nickte glücklich. Natürlich hatte ich auf diese Worte gehofft, allerdings hätte ich auch die andere Antwort hingenommen.

„Wir müssen einkaufen gehen", teilte mir Alice plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel mit. „Wir brauchen richtig tolle Outfits, sonst können wir uns da nicht blicken lassen."

„Alice, es sind Sitzplätze. Wir werden da ganz bestimmt nicht gesehen."

„Bella, was hast du nur mit deinem Stolz gemacht? Außerdem, wir sprechen immer noch von dem Konzert des Jahrhunderts, da kann man doch wirklich nicht in Jogginghose und Schlabbershirt auftauchen."

„Ansichtssache", murmelte ich.

Alice überging meinen leisen Kommentar. „Mittwoch nach der Arbeit ziehen wir los. Ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, wo wir hingehen und ich habe auch schon eine richtig tolle Idee für dich!"

„Solange es kein T-Shirt mit dem Bandlogo ist...?"

„Ein bisschen mehr Stil habe ich schon", teilte mir Alice mit. Ob es am Ende aber besser für mich aussehen würde, sollte offen gelassen werden.

Zwei Tage später gingen wir zielstrebig in Alices Lieblingseinkaufszentrum in die dritte Etage.

„Es ist noch da!" zirpte sie.

Vor dem Schaufenster betrachtete ich die Schaufensterpuppe, die sie mir zeigte. Ich musste zugeben, dass wir ausnahmsweise denselben Geschmack bewiesen. Die Kombination war sehr schön und lag sogar für mich im Bereich des kaufbaren.

„Und du könntest sogar deine alten Chucks dazu anziehen", bemerkte Alice auf mein zustimmendes Nicken.

Wir betraten den Laden. Während ich schon in die Umkleidekabine ging, beauftragte Alice eine der Mitarbeiterinnen mir das Outfit aus dem Schaufenster zusammenzustellen und zu reichen. Die Hose passte, das T-Shirt ließ ich mir noch einmal eine Nummer kleiner geben. Auch die Accessoires brachte ich an.

„Und?" fragte Alice schließlich.

Ich trat heraus und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Die schwarze Hose saß eng und hatte verschiedene riss-ähnliche Muster an der Vorderseite auf der Höhe meiner Oberschenkel und Knie. Das T-Shirt, ebenfalls schwarz, hatte einen silbern glänzenden Aufdruck aus dickeren und dünneren ineinander verschlungenen Linien. Die Accessoires bestanden aus einem schwarzen, breiten Armband, in das Perlen verarbeitet waren und verschiedenen schwarzen und silbernen, klimpernden Ringen. Dazu, um den Hals, eine lange, silberne Kette mit verschiedenen Anhängern. Meine schwarzen Chucks konnte man sich gut an meinen schwarz bestrumpften Füßen vorstellen.

„Perfekt!" jubilierte Alice.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, wollte schon zustimmen, als mir etwas auffiel. „Wo ist dein Outfit?" fragte ich.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde entschuldigend. „Ich habe gestern schon was gefunden, als ich einfach so herumgelaufen bin. Aber wir werden zusammen passen, versprochen!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es sollte mich eigentlich nicht wundern.

Alice traute mir tatsächlich genug, dass sie mich alleine ließ, als ich mich am Samstagabend fertig machte. Sie hatte am vorherigen Abend beschlossen, dass sie die Nacht und den Tag lieber bei Jasper verbringen wollte und mich direkt in der Halle treffen wollte. Nicht einmal draußen warten sollte ich. Sie meinte, sie könnte spät dran sein und wollte nicht, dass ich etwas verpasste.

Ich hatte den gesamten Tag nicht das Haus verlassen und große Lockenwickler getragen. Am Abend hatte ich somit schöne Locken, die ich mit einem kleinen Haarreif locker zurücksteckte. Ich legte nur leichtes Make Up auf, beschloss allerdings, meinem Outfit zufolge, die Augen sehr dunkel zu machen. Ein dicker, schwarzer Lidstrich, darum grauer Lidschatten.

Ich nahm die Bahn bis zu der kleinen Halle, in der das Konzert stattfinden sollte, Alice würde sicher mit ihrem Wagen kommen und wir könnten zusammen zu uns fahren. Einen Blick über den Parkplatz verriet mir, dass sie noch nicht da war. Ich beschloss, noch einige Minuten vor der Halle zu warten, ob wir vielleicht doch gemeinsam hinein könnten.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Platz. Überrascht blieb ich dort stehen. Der Platz, den meine Karte anzeigte, war völlig unberührt. Rechts neben mir würde ein Pärchen sitzen, dass sich derzeit angeregt unterhielt und der Außenwelt keine Beachtung schenkte; der Platz, allerdings, der nun Alice gehören sollte, hatte eine Jacke auf seiner Lehne hängen. Nicht nur, dass diese Jacke eindeutig zu große Ausmaße für meine zierlichen Freundin hatte, sie war auch definitiv eine Männerjacke.

Schultern zuckend ließ ich mich dennoch auf meinem Platz nieder. Derjenige würde sicher gleich wieder kommen und dann könnte ich seinen Irrtum richtig stellen. Bestimmt musste er eigentlich einen Platz weiter, denn dort war auch noch unbesetzt.

Nachdem ich mich etwas auf meinem Platz eingerichtet hatte, drehte ich mich nervös in Richtung Eingang. Hoffentlich würden Alice rechtzeitig kommen, hoffentlich nichts verpassen, hoffentlich...

„Bella?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, als diese Stimme, die etwas missmutig klang, die ich aber unter tausenden erkennen würde, hinter mir erklang. Vor dem Platz, den ich für Alice hatte verteidigen wollten, stand nun deren Bruder, Edward, mit einem Getränk in der Hand.

Ich senkte augenblicklich meinen Blick zu meinen Händen, als er sich auf dem Sitz niederließ. „Edward, was machst du hier?"

„Alice hat mir ein Ticket geschenkt, weil sie das Wochenende etwas mit Jasper geplant hatte. Sie hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass... Warte! Es gab keinen Fehler beim Radio, oder? Hat sie das Ticket überhaupt gewonnen?"

„Ja, Alice hat gewonnen und mir eines der Tickets gegeben, weil Jasper das Konzert nicht so sehr genossen hätte, wie ich. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass sie ihres weitergegeben hat." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich deswegen böse auf sie sein sollte.

Edward und ich hatten uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich, seit wir nicht mehr zusammen waren und ab genau dem Zeitpunkt haben wir es immer gemieden, irgendwie aufeinander zu treffen. Immer hatte ich Alice gefragt, ob Edward anwesend sein würde und sie hatte genervt geantwortet, dass er sie genau dasselbe gefragt hätte.

Damals war es für uns die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, uns voneinander zu trennen. Es war nach der Prüfungszeit zu unserem High School Abschluss und wir hatten uns auseinander gelebt. Dass wir auch planten, auf verschiedene Universitäten zu gehen, half der Angelegenheit nicht. Damals war es richtig gewesen. Trotzdem hatte ich es nie geschafft, wirklich über ihn hinweg zukommen. An der Universität hatte ich viele Freunde, allerdings nie für lange, da ich irgendwann anfing, sie mit Edward zu vergleichen und gegen den Charakter meiner ersten, großen Liebe kam kein Junge an.

Wie hatte es passieren können, dass wir uns auseinander gelebt hatten?

Wir waren frisch verliebt gewesen, die Beziehung war Gewohnheit geworden und schließlich hatten wir uns auch noch anders beschäftigt, als uns nur in unserer kleinen Liebesblase aufzuhalten. Einen Abend, den ich gerne mit ihm verbracht hätte, hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden getroffen. An dem Abend, als er es wieder gut machen wollte, war ich schon mit Alice und anderen Freundinnen verabredet. So war eines zum anderen gekommen.

Sollte ich nun also böse auf meine beste Freundin sein, weil sie mich dazu zwang, einen Abend mit meinem Exfreund zu verbringen; oder sollte ich ihr dankbar sein, dass sie es so arrangiert hatte, dass ich einen Abend mit dem Mann verbrachte, den ich schon mein ganzes Leben liebte?

„Das ist mal wieder so typisch Alice", murmelte Edward.

Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Alice war jeder Weg recht, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. Zu oft hatte sie in den letzten Jahren versucht Edward und mich wieder in dasselbe Haus zu bekommen. Niemals mit Erfolg. Natürlich hatte sie diese Chance sofort ergriffen, als sie sich ergab.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Secondhand Serenade stehst", bemerkte ich.

„Doch", gab Edward zu. „Ich finde John Veseley sehr faszinierend und überaus talentiert. Er ist ein großes Vorbild für mich."

Ich nickte nur. Edward war schon immer ein großer Fan von Musik gewesen.

Ich traute mich immer noch nicht auf zuschauen, drehte nur meinen Körper ganz nach vorne und fixierte weiter meine Hände.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen wir, während es um uns herum immer lauter wurde.

„Du siehst großartig aus", sagte Edward schließlich mit leiser, fast gebrochener Stimme.

Es hatte denselben Effekt, wie immer, wenn ich ein Kompliment bekam, besonders von ihm. Meine Wangen färbten sich in einem tiefen rot, während ich vorsichtig lächelnd aufblickte. Seine Augen lagen auf meinem Gesicht. Er lächelte ebenfalls, schüchtern.

„Danke." Meine Lippen bewegte sich ohne Ton.

Ich war froh, als das Konzert endlich begann. Die vertraute Musik erleichterte es mir, mich meinem Nachbarn zu öffnen und immer wieder Worte auszutauschen, wie man das eben gespielte Lied fand oder die Performance gefallen hatte. Wir hatten uns einmal gekannt und wir waren auch schon früher zusammen auf Konzerten gewesen. Wir wussten, dass wir einmal auf derselben Wellenlänge gelegen hatten und es stellte sich heraus, dass wir uns in diesem Zusammenhang nicht viel verändert hatten.

Viel zu bald kam das letzte Lied, der größte Erfolg dieses einzigartigen Künstlers. Es war seltsam, wie ich schon während der ersten Töne immer weiter an Edward heran rutschte, wie auch er mir immer näher zu kommen schien. Es war seltsam, wie gewohnt seine Berührung war, als er mir beim zweiten Kehrvers die Hand um die Taille legte. Es war seltsam, wie erregt ich wurde, als er mir die Wörter der dritte Strophe ins Ohr flüsterte.

„So breath in so deep  
Breath me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep"

Es war seltsam, wie sehr mich die ernsthafte Samtigkeit seiner Stimme dahin schmelzen ließ.

Wir verließen die Halle Hand in Hand. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, was ich von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Waren wir dabei uns wieder zu versöhnen? Oder standen wir nur beide unter dem Zauber des Abends? Der Musik, die wir beide so sehr liebten? Ich konnte nicht anders, als es zu genießen.

„Hast du noch Lust auf einen Kaffee?" fragte Edward, als wir zum Parkplatz schlenderten.

„Ein Kaffee wäre toll", hauchte ich.

„Wo wollen wir hin?" fragte er. „Ich kenne ein nettes Café im Zentrum, das jetzt noch offen haben sollte."

„Ist okay für mich."

„Kennst du das Johnny's? Wollen wir uns davor wieder treffen?" wollte Edward wissen.

Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Lippe. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, dass du mich vielleicht mitnehmen könntest? Ich bin mit der Bahn gekommen, da ich erwartet hatte, dass Alice kommen würde und sie ist mit ihrem Wagen zu Jasper und... Ich bin gerade etwas aufgeschmissen", teilte ich ihm peinlich berührt mit.

„Oh, natürlich! Kein Problem! Ich werde dich auch nach Hause bringen, ich weiß ja, wo ihr wohnt."

„Danke. Das wäre wirklich sehr nett."

„Kein Problem."

Auf dem Weg zum Café führten wir Small Talk. Wie war die Uni? Was arbeiteten wir? Wie lief das Leben allgemein? Nichts besonderes und dennoch saugte ich jedes Wort auf, das er sagte.

Edward bestellte uns beiden einen Kaffee an der Theke und setzte sich anschließend zu mir in den Nischenplatz, den ich gewählt hatte. Für den Moment schwiegen wir. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was angebracht war, zu sagen. Was für eine Art Verabredung hatten wir hier? War sie ganz einfach, um das Konzert nachklingen zu lassen? Die schöne Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten? Oder war es, etwas komplizierter, um in alten, gemeinsamen Zeiten zu schwelgen? Über das frühere Uns zu sprechen? Oder, der dritte mögliche Fall, sollten wir tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Date haben, dass uns half zu sehen, ob wir uns in Zukunft wieder öfter treffen sollten? Vielleicht sogar wieder ein Paar werden?

Konnte ich diese Fragen einfach in den Raum schreien und ihn zwingen, mir darauf ein Antwort zu geben?

Ich fand es unfair, ihn ein weiteres Mal den ersten Schritt machen zu lassen, weswegen ich, strikt auf meine Finger blickend, flüsterte: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Er seufzte. Welchen Zweck es erfüllte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Dann griff er über den Tisch nach meiner Hand. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst", erklärte er. „Mehr als das. Ich habe dich nie vergessen können."

Schüchtern blickte ich nun doch auf. Sein Blick verriet Ernsthaftigkeit. Doch anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, zu der ich im Moment nicht fähig war, drückte ich nur seine Hand. Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen – bis der Kaffee kam.

„Was werden wir Alice erzählen?" wechselte er das Thema, ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich ging darauf ein. „Nicht die Wahrheit", entschied ich. „Es ist klar, was sie mit dem bezwecken wollte, oder nicht?" Ich wurde etwas rot dabei.

Edward nickte. „Wie erfolgreich war sie?"

Mein Atem stockte bei seiner direkten Frage. „Wir trinken gemeinsam Kaffee", versuchte ich mich unsicher an einer Antwort.

„Wir haben uns an den Händen gehalten", spann Edward weiter.

„Wir haben uns gestanden, dass wir uns vermisst haben", flüsterte ich.

„Und wir haben gekuschelt?"

Ich wurde rot, als ich an das Ende des Konzerts zurück dachte. Für Edward war das die Zustimmung. „Willst du mich nach diesem Abend wiedersehen? Oder gehen wir auf unser altes Schema zurück?" fragte ich.

Edward holte tief Luft und strich sich anschließend, schwer ausatmend, über das Gesicht. „Ich denke... Bella, ich denke nicht, dass ich mich nach diesem Wiedersehen, nach dem Verlauf dieses Abends, noch weiter von dir fernhalten kann", gestand er in schnell aneinander gereiten Worten.

Mein Herz stoppte und auf meinen Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln, das ich nicht stoppen konnte. „In dem Fall würde ich sagen, dass Alice erfolgreich war, sehr erfolgreich."

Edward griff wieder nach meinen Händen und blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Du willst es auch?"

„Sehr gerne", antwortete ich. Schnell wechselte ich wieder das Thema, bevor ich meine Nebengedanken aussprach. „Jetzt haben wir aber immer noch nicht geklärt, was wir Alice sagen werden."

„Wäre es zu gemein zu sagen, dass wir das Konzert nur aus der Liebe zu der Musik ertragen haben und sie dir außerdem das Geld für ein Taxi schuldet, weil sie nicht, wie von dir erwartet, mit ihrem Auto da war? Wir könnten von dem Geld morgen Abend essen gehen."

„Das könnte ich nicht. Außerdem, sollte sie zu Hause auf mich warten, würde sie mir ansehen, dass ich einen schönen, statt eines schrecklichen Abends gehabt habe."

„Ich könnte dich mit zu mir nehmen."

„Dann würde die Lüge erst recht auffallen, denkst du nicht?" lachte ich.

„Oh. Ja. Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht." Er lachte ebenfalls. „Wir könnten ihr sagen, dass wir einen netten Abend miteinander verbracht haben, allerdings sich deswegen nichts an der Gesamtsituation ändert. Das würde ihr zumindest die erste Nacht eine schlaflose bereiten."

Ich nickte. „Ich denke, dass ich mich damit anfreunden kann."

Als sich nun wieder Stille zwischen uns legte, musste ich unfreiwillig gähnen. Für Edward schien das der Startschuss zu sein.

„Ich sollte dich nach Hause bringen, es ist schon spät."

Ich nickte und trank den letzten Schluck meines Kaffees. Wir begaben uns gemeinsam auf den Weg nach draußen und zu seinem Wagen.

„Willst du mit zu mir?" fragte er leise.

Wie gerne hätte ich ja gesagt. Wie gerne hätte ich mich ihm in diesem Moment einfach ergeben. Es war nicht so, als gäbe es irgendetwas an mir, dass ihm unbekannt wäre. Es war für uns beide nicht so, als wäre es etwas komplett neues. Doch es lagen viele Jahre zwischen heute und dem letzten Mal. Viele Jahre, die wir getrennt waren und wegen derer ich nein sagen musste. Es wäre zu früh. Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns wieder richtig kennen lernen, bevor wir diesen Schritt gingen. Wenn wir ihn denn dann gingen.

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf, fand nicht die richtigen Worte zu verneinen. „Ich würde gerne das Angebot des Abendessens morgen Abend annehmen", versuchte ich mein Ablehnen abzuschwächen.

„Ab wann hast du Zeit?" fragte er sofort, während er mir die Tür zu seinem Wagen aufhielt. Ich konnte keine Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sagen wir um sieben?"

„Sieben klingt perfekt. Ich hole dich ab."

„Danke."

Wir fuhren schweigend los, aber es war ein angenehmes schweigen. Während der Fahrt legte ich meine Hand zu der von Edward auf dem Schaltknüppel, die er sofort mit seiner umschloss.

Ich sah, als wir in meine Straße einbogen, dass Licht in Alices und meiner Wohnung war. Schwer seufzte ich bei diesem Anblick.

„Konnte sie nicht eine Lüge wahr machen und tatsächlich etwas für sich und Jasper geplant haben?" fragte ich genervt.

„Besser du bringst es gleich hinter dich", entgegnete Edward. Schadenfreudig?

Edward half mir aus dem Wagen und brachte mich bis an die Haustür. Sobald wir standen, schlang er seine Hände fest um mich. Seine Arme lagen auf meinem Rücken, nur auf dem dünnen Stoff meines T-Shirts. Mein Körper schien unter dieser Berührung zu verbrennen.

„Ich bin froh, wie der Abend verlaufen ist", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

Ich drängte mich ein bisschen dichter an ihn, sog tief Luft ein. Sein Duft erfüllte mich mit tiefer Zufriedenheit, füllte mich voll aus.

Ich wollte die nächsten Worte nicht sagen, doch sie musste gesprochen werden. „Gute Nacht", flüsterte ich.

Er löste sich leicht von mir, seine Augen fixierten mein Gesicht, meine Lippen. Er senkte seinen Kopf.

„Edward", flüsterte ich schwach abwehrend.

„Nicht sprechen", hauchte er. Dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Es war wie der allererste Kuss. Unschuldig und liebevoll, fast ein bisschen schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Meine Hände fanden ganz alleine ihren Weg zu seinen Wangen und streichelten sie leicht.

„Träum' was schönes", hauchte er, als er sich wieder löste.

Völlig benommen konnte ich nur nicken, ehe ich mich umdrehte und die Haustür aufsperrte. Bevor ich sie wieder hinter mir schloss, linste ich noch einmal nach draußen, wo er immer noch stand, und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte es, hob kurz die Hand und wandte sich anschließend ab. Ich ließ die Tür zufallen und lehnte mich mit einem glücklichen Gefühl im Bauch dagegen. Sollte es tatsächlich wahr sein und ich hatte ihn wieder? Konnte mir dieser eine Abend so viel Glück gebracht haben?

Schwer seufzend machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg nach oben, um mich meiner besten Freundin zu stellen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" war das erste, was sie mir entgegen brachte, als ich die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie saß mit Jasper auf der Couch und schaute einen Film.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Solltest du nicht auf einem schönen Liebeswochenende mit Jasper sein? Oder noch besser: Mit mir gerade hier hereingekommen sein, weil wir gemeinsam auf dem Konzert des Jahrhunderts waren?"

„Um..." machte Alice im selben Moment, wie Jasper „Liebeswochenende?" fragte.

Ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen. „Warum hast du das gemacht, Alice?" fragte ich, versucht so zu klingen, als wäre es mir absolut nicht Recht gewesen und als hätte ich die Zeit nicht wirklich genießen können.

„...ist das nicht offensichtlich?" entgegnete sie.

„Was hat Alice gemacht?" wollte Jasper wissen.

„Ich hab Edward mein Ticket für das Secondhand Serenade Konzert gegeben und Bella mit dem anderen losgeschickt", erklärte Alice schnell, bevor sie sich wieder an mich wandte. „Wie war es denn?"

„Das Konzert war klasse!" entgegnete ich kurz.

„Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt!" warf Jasper Alice vor.

„Du wärst dagegen gewesen."

„Womit er auch recht hätte!" rief ich.

„Bin ich auch", meinte Jasper gleichzeitig. Dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich euch beide eben alleine lasse."

„Wie war es denn nun?" fragte Alice noch einmal. „Wie hat Edward reagiert?"

„Er war nicht minder schockiert über deine Dreistigkeit, als ich es gewesen war und immer noch bin." Ich machte eine kurze Pause, ehe ich weiter sprach. „Wir haben den Abend beide genossen, aber du solltest dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen machen."

„Hat er dich wenigstens nach Hause gebracht?" fragte Alice etwas enttäuscht.

„Wenn ich sage, dass ich ein Taxi genommen habe, würdest du mir dann das Fahrtgeld bezahlen?"

„Nein, ich würde Edward die Hölle heiß machen und ihm das Geld höchstpersönlich abnehmen", raunte Alice schon fast aggressiv.

„In dem Fall hat er mich nach Hause gebracht."

„Und ich hatte so gehofft, dass du mit zu ihm gehen würdest und dass ihr euch endlich aussprecht und danach wieder zu diesem süßen Paar werdet, dass ihr einmal gewesen seid..."

„Tut mir Leid, Alice", war alles, was ich dazu sagen konnte. Ein Wort mehr hätte wahrscheinlich meine Stimme verraten und dass heute Abend doch viel mehr besprochen worden war, als ein simples Konzert. Ich räusperte mich. „Ich werde schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Alice."

„Nacht, Bella", sagte meine Mitbewohnerin abwesend.

Nach einem schnellen Aufenthalt im Bad ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich in mein Bett. In meinen Gedanken ging es drunter und drüber, Gedanken, die mich selbst noch in meine Träume verfolgten, wie Edward es mir am Ende des Konzertes vorgesungen hatte.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breath in so deep  
Breath me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find


End file.
